


Cause for concern

by wilwarindi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarindi/pseuds/wilwarindi
Summary: Brick tilted Roland's face up and studied his swollen eye, his busted lip, with the attention of someone attempting to commit what he was seeing to memory.Brick's expression darkened and he looked at Roland in the eye."Who did that?" he growled.-(Pure, unadulterated saccharine fluff, featuring Borderlands' least canonical couple)





	Cause for concern

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](https://wilwarindi.tumblr.com/post/185916629914/based-on-this-prompt-by-whumpster-dumpster-also). Original prompt is linked in there. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to place a little blame on shellalana for inspiring me to do this

Roland hadn't finished speaking to Maya, but he reflexively looked around to where he could hear the heavy gait and loud voice of Brick.

"Hey, move aside," Brick said, not unkindly, to the Psycho. The Psycho shouted something about a ribcage, but did as he was asked. "Roland, the hell happened?!"

Roland, slightly peeved at being interrupted, gave Brick a look, but as he did he saw Brick's cheerful smile drop.

It was rare to see Brick being serious, except when he was murderous, and that was how he looked at that moment. Not too long ago, seeing that expression directed at him would have made Roland's stomach flip.

Although, to be honest, it still flipped. Brick just didn't look at him like that.

Brick pushed past the new Vault Hunters without paying them any mind. Roland took a small step back, but before he got too far, Brick's hand caught him by the shoulder, while the other cupped his jaw with the outmost care.

Brick tilted Roland's face up and studied his swollen eye, his busted lip, with the attention of someone attempting to commit what he was seeing to memory.

Brick's expression darkened and he looked at Roland in the eye.

"Who did that?" he growled.

Roland's stomach flipped again, although in a much less unpleasant way. "I'm fine."

Brick didn't budge. "Who?"

Roland pulled away and Brick let him - though he didn't move away from Roland's space.

"Brick -"

" _Who_?"

Roland looked at the other Vault Hunters, who seemed to be pretty stunned by this, but not concerned enough to step in yet. It still made Roland's skin pickle uncomfortably, to know that they were watching this.

"I'm fine, let's just go back -"

Brick got in Roland's face again, forcing him look up.

"They dead? 'Cause if not, they're gonna be."

Despite himself, and all his common sense, Roland felt touched by this. Again, that wouldn't have been the case not too long ago, but Pandora had a way of changing people.

"Yeah, you just killed them all," Roland said, pointing around. Brick followed the direction of Roland's hand and smiled, just a little. "I'm fine. You're the one who gets beaten up all the time."

It was surprising to see Brick react with such concern, since he rarely did after most shootouts, let alone when _he_ was the injured one.

"Yeah, but I can take it."

Roland bristled. "Hey! So can I! I've been getting shot at and punched up just like you."

Brick reached up and, very carefully, rubbed his thumb under Roland's split lip. Roland flinched at the slight twinge of pain.

"Yeah, but they never get you. On the face, I mean. Or kidnap you."

Roland's face heated up. He was keenly aware of the many pairs of eyes on them, and he didn't like it. He wasn't ashamed, exactly; he felt exposed. And he'd never liked that feeling.

Still, Roland placed a hand over Brick's, if nothing else to get this over with.

"I'm fine. I swear."

Brick made a non-committal noise, but he seemed reassured enough. Brick backed off, but not before placing a small kiss on the uninjured corner of Roland's mouth.

Roland cleared his throat and tried to seem as dignified as he could.

"Uh, as I was saying..."

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue to ignore 90% of the canon and keep sailing this side ship into that horizon. 
> 
> You're welcome.


End file.
